


Aftermath

by j_crew_guy



Category: The Brotherhood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subtext becomes text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after the ending of the movie.

Lightning flickered and thunder boomed outside the windows of their dorm room as the two of them went through their bedtime rituals.

"Do you mind if I move my bed next to yours? I'm just so freaked out..."

"What, are you kidding me?" Chris interrupted. "I'm not gay, so don't even think you can pull some shit like that with me just 'cause you're scared."

"I thought so," Dan muttered as he headed back to his own bed.

"C'mon, man, I'm just playin' with ya," Chris said as he grabbed his roommate and pulled Dan down onto his bed. "Of course you can move your bed next to mine. I'm still sorta freaked myself about what happened." Chris affectionately tousled Dan's hair for emphasis. "Go on, Supergeek, bring it over here."

After Dan pulled his bed next to Chris's, the two of them got into bed. Dan lay on his side facing Chris.

"So, what did Devon do to you?"

"Can we not talk about that? I'm trying to forget about him and what he did to me."

"Sure, sure. I just thought that you might feel better if you talked about it." Dan stroked Chris's arm reassuringly. Chris recoiled from Dan's touch, not wanting to be reminded of what had nearly happened to him tonight.

Dan was hurt by Chris's reaction, but understood. "Sorry," he said and flopped on his back.

"Dan, it's..." Chris's hand found Dan's, and clasped it, the hairs on Dan's arm, tickling him.

Dan turned his head to look at Chris. "Forgive me? It's just that I've never been in a situation like this before, and so I don't really know how to act and..." Dan's voice trailed off as he realized he was starting to run off at the mouth.

"Forgive you? I should be thanking you.. You saved my life, buddy." Chris moved closer to Dan and nuzzled his neck.

Dan turned on his side again to face Chris. "I just... I came so close to losing you tonight." A tear slid down Dan's face as he remembered how he was almost too late to save his roommate from those bloodsucking fiends.

"Shhh," Chris whispered. He gently kissed Dan's tear away. "Why don't we start making some new memories?" he asked as he started to toy with the hair on Dan's chest.

And then there were no more words, because Dan understood.


End file.
